


Remind me

by Kataly_Malfoy



Series: Planets Align (Vietnamese translation) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecurity, M/M, OT3
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Cuối cùng người ta cũng biết cả thôi.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Planets Align (Vietnamese translation) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405417
Kudos: 1





	Remind me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remind Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967492) by [ThereIsNoTragedyInThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat). 



Tiếng cửa mở khẽ khàng và tiếng gót giày gõ trên sàn nhà cứng lạnh báo trước rằng Pepper đã đến. Mải mê với những vòng kim loại xoắn ốc và mùi dầu máy thoang thoảng, hắn chẳng để ý gì đến cô nàng, chỉ liếc mắt ngó qua đôi cao gót đen tuyền nhìn được từ dưới gầm xe.

Hắn còn chờ cô sẽ chào như mọi khi, bằng một tiếng tằng hắng cụt lủn rồi nói luôn vào công việc, nhưng hắn chỉ nhận được sự im lặng. Chỉ nhiêu đó thôi cũng đủ để hắn buông cờ lê và nắm lấy thành khung xe trượt mình ra khỏi gầm.

Hắn chớp mắt nhìn cô, thấy nét mặt cô cứng đờ căng thẳng, búi tóc sơ sài rối nhẹ, và một tờ báo bị cô túm chặt trong tay. Đối với bất kỳ ai khác, có lẽ cô vẫn là nàng Pepper Potts tác phong sành sỏi chuyên nghiệp, là CEO và gốc rễ của cả Tập đoàn Stark, nhưng với hắn, sự căng thẳng của cô rõ như ban ngày.

“Có chuyện gì vậy?”

Cô liếm môi, một thói quen chỉ khi lo lắng mới có, và cô dúi tờ báo cho hắn, mấy ngón tay run nhẹ và chỉ nhiêu đó thôi cũng đủ khiến bụng dạ Tony quặn thắt, vì rất hiếm khi hắn thấy vợ mình thế này.

Hắn nhận lấy tờ báo, chuẩn bị tinh thần đón nhận điều tệ nhất rồi mở nó ra, trợn mắt nhìn chòng chọc hàng chữ in hoa tô đậm to đùng vắt ngang mục giải trí.

_**Tony Stark bị bắt gặp ngoại tình** _

Bên dưới dòng chữ là một tấm ảnh mờ câm mờ đui của hắn và Stephen đang hôn nhau thắm thiết. Hắn không biết phải nghĩ gì cả một lúc lâu, đầu óc hắn quay cuồng trước sự thật rằng cái tiêu đề giật mồng này nằm chễm chệ trên tờ báo lớn uy tín hàng đầu chứ chẳng phải thứ tạp chí lá cải tào lao nào đó.

Dĩ nhiên, sự mờ mịt của hắn chẳng tồn tại lâu cho đến khi cơn thịnh nộ bắt đầu sôi lên trong lòng hắn, mặt mũi hắn tối sầm lại, hắn điên tiết xé toạc tờ báo thành hai nửa, vò nó lại một cục rồi ném vụt đi.

Pepper lẳng lặng nhìn, đôi mắt nhòe hơi nước, “Chúng ta phải nói chuyện với anh ấy ngay, trước khi mọi chuyện đổ bể ra lớn hơn nữa.”

Hàm hắn nghiến lại, hắn chậm rãi đứng lên, cố kìm cơn giận của mình xuống khi hắn với lấy tay Pepper và siết nhẹ, “Tệ cỡ nào?” hắn hỏi, không chắc rằng mình có thực sự muốn biết không.

Cô thở dài một hơi run rẩy, “Bọn họ vẫn chưa xác định được danh tính anh ấy, em cũng báo cho ban pháp lý nhưng…đã có vài lời đồn thổi nổi lên xung quanh rồi đó.”

Kẻ phá hoại hạnh phúc gia đình, kẻ lừa dối, đồ dâm loạn; Tony từng nghe hết và thậm chí còn tệ hơn, chúng bị ném vào mặt hắn bao nhiêu lần hắn chẳng thể đếm nổi nữa. Hắn lại chưa bao giờ để ý, không hẳn, mặc kệ sự tủi hờn từ những lời thóa mạ đó sau lưng…nhưng Stephen thì khác.

Không, người yêu của họ đã đặc biệt ra sức né tránh chuyện này trong suốt chín tháng qua dù suốt thời gian ấy tình cảm giữa cả ba ngày một nảy nở mặn nồng. Hắn và Pepper đã hứa sẽ giữ bí mật về mối quan hệ này, để đề phòng, để bảo vệ anh khỏi ánh đèn soi mói ngoài kia và những lời đàm tiếu chỉ trích, vì anh và cả Kamar – Taj.

Mức độ thất bại đã đạt đến ngưỡng tệ nhất rồi.

“Happy – ”

“Đã có mặt ở đây, xe ảnh đang chờ mình đó.”

Tony gật đầu, chùi đại hai tay lên áo rồi theo Pepper ra cửa, vẫn nhớ phải vớ lấy cái áo khoác mặc vào.

Chuyến đi gần như im lặng cả buổi. Pepper ngồi gần đến đô đầu gối hai người đụng vào nhau nhưng chẳng ai nói năng gì, chỉ mãi nghĩ về sự đau lòng đang chờ đợi họ khi hai người đặt chân đến Thánh đường. Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, cố gắng nhớ mấy bài tập thở Stephen đã dạy hắn, và ngực hắn thắt lại, cho thấy một thất bại rõ ràng.

Hắn thực sự không tưởng tượng được cuộc sống từ khi có Stephen là thế nào. Hắn và Pepper đã hạnh phúc lắm chứ, không thể phủ nhận điều đó được nhưng khi hai người gặp anh, mọi thứ trở nên sống động và sắc nét hơn bao giờ hết khi cả ba người dần làm quen với nhau và hòa nhập vào cuộc sống của nhau.

Hắn ước gì mình có thể khẳng định rằng sai lầm này, cái sai lầm đau đớn, đáng trách này không làm hắn sợ, ước gì hắn không phải dằn vặt tự hỏi xem liệu đây có phải là lần cuối hắn được nhìn khuôn mặt người yêu dấu với bao lưu luyến yêu thương không.

Nhưng Tony không phải kẻ ngốc và khi mới bắt đầu, họ đã phải cẩn thận với Stephen nhiều lắm.

Chiếc xe chậm lại rồi dừng hẳn, hắn nhìn Pepper, cô đáp hắn bằng một nụ cười yếu ớt, “Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi.”

Hắn vờ như không thấy đôi mắt nhòa lệ của cô và bước ra ngoài.

Hai người thấy anh trong phòng làm việc, anh đứng trước lò sưởi đang hừng hực lửa với đôi vai chùng xuống, cần cổ căng cứng biểu thị anh đã biết cả rồi. Hai người cứ thế im lặng đứng ở ngưỡng cửa, và Tony chắc chắn rằng đây hẳn là cảnh tượng đáng chú ý lắm, hắn và Pepper tuân phục và đầu hàng trước người đàn ông mà cả hai đều yêu, như bao lần vẫn vậy.

“Ngồi đi.”

Giọng anh vang lên lặng lẽ và trầm đục. Tony không kìm được mà run lên khi theo chân Pepper bước lại ghế sofa và ngồi xuống cạnh cô, đôi mắt vẫn dán chặt lấy Stephen. Hắn muốn anh hãy xoay người lại đây, muốn thấy cảm xúc gì đang quay cuồng trong đôi mắt chất chứa giông bão ấy, muốn vờ như mọi chuyện vẫn bình thường.

Nhưng không. Mọi thứ đang diễn xung quanh rõ mồn một là không ổn chút nào hết. Bọn họ đang ngồi trong phòng khách, một căn phòng đúng là chỉ dùng để đãi khách thôi. Stephen thì mặc chiến phục bọc kỹ đến tận răng. Giọng anh nghe lạnh tanh, chẳng còn chút thân thương hôm nào.

Sự im lặng ngột ngạt đặc quánh vây lấy họ, con đường phía trước mù mịt và chẳng biết đâu mà lần trong khi họ chờ Stephen sẽ dẫn lối họ đi, nhưng bao lần trước đây anh vẫn làm. Tay Pepper lại nắm lấy tay hắn, đôi mắt cô dõi theo anh đong đầy cảm xúc đến độ trái tim hắn như muốn vỡ ra.

“Tôi – ” Stephen cất tiếng rồi im bặt, một bàn tay đầy sẹo của anh đưa lên nắm lấy cái bậu lò sưởi.

Hơi thở của Tony như nghẹt lại, Pepper căng cứng cả người.

“Tôi xin lỗi,” tiếng anh vang lên trầm thấp, đầy mỏi mệt và vụn vỡ. “Tôi không giận đâu.”

Câu nói đó đáng lẽ phải xoa dịu được cơn bão đang quay cuồng trong hắn. Nhưng Tony chỉ cảm thấy bất lực.

“Chúng ta có thể làm được mà.” Pepper thì thầm bên cạnh hắn, tiếng cô nhỏ nhẹ và du dương theo cái cách mà chưa bao giờ thất bại khi khiến hai người đàn ông phải cúi đầu tuân theo ý muốn của cô.

Bùa phép được hóa giải, sự căng thẳng vỡ toang ra trước nỗi xót xa khi Stephen cuối cùng cũng chịu đối mặt với họ. Khuôn mặt bầm tím xước xát của anh khiến Tony dù ngồi yên đó nhưng sống lưng căng cứng cả lên. Môi hắn khẽ giật, muốn xoắn lại thành một cơn gầm ghè khi những vết thương kia chằng chịt trên da thịt anh.

Có một vết cắt kéo dài qua gò má sần lên với máu khô, và vết bầm với đủ màu xanh tím làm hắn như muốn ói. Nếu như trong một ngày khác, một khung cảnh khác, hắn và Pepper đã vội đến bên anh, bắt anh nói nghe xem là sinh vật từ vũ trụ nào dám làm anh ra nông nỗi này.

Tony chỉ muốn gào lên thật to.

“Tôi không biết liệu mình có thể không,” Stephen thì thầm, đôi mắt anh nhìn đi nơi khác, chất chứa những lo âu chần chờ.

“Anh có thể mà,” Pepper lặp lại chắc nịch. “Vì có bọn em bên cạnh anh đây.”

Stephen nhìn cô, vẻ mặt xoắn vặn nỗi buồn và Tony biết ngay cái gì đang lướt qua trong đầu anh. Những suy nghĩ tự nhục rằng chính anh đã đẩy họ đến tình thế này, cảm giác tội lỗi cho toàn bộ mối quan hệ của họ, và nỗi sợ hãi tột độ khi vừa nghĩ đến việc sự thật bị phơi bày trước cả thế giới.

“Anh có yêu bọn tôi không?”

Từng câu chữ vang vọng khắp phòng. Tony không kìm được sự đanh thép nghiệt ngã trong giọng hắn dù đã rất cố gắng, đôi mắt hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào Stephen, cố tình lờ đi vết bầm quanh mắt anh.

Hắn đợi. Pepper cũng đợi. Stephen giương mắt bất lực nhìn ngược lại hai người.

Chẳng có nghĩ lý gì khi chỉ vừa sáng nay, trước khi Stephen phải sang vũ trụ khác, anh đã hôn lên đôi môi đợi chờ của Pepper rồi lại hôn Tony. Chẳng có nghĩa lý gì khi đêm qua cả ba người đã ở bên nhau, thân thể quấn quít lấy nhau không rời để tìm kiếm cảm xúc thăng hoa ngây ngất.

Chẳng có nghĩa lý gì khi chỉ mới bữa trưa hôm qua, Stephen đã lấy tay quệt đi vụn bánh bên môi Pepper với một nụ cười dịu dàng. Chẳng có nghĩa lý gì với từng câu “Anh yêu em” và “Em yêu anh” thì thầm qua đầu kia điện thoại. Chẳng có nghĩa lý gì khi từng nhịp đập trái tim Tony là vì hai con người đang ở đây.

Stephen có lẽ sẽ nói anh muốn chia tay và Tony sẽ vờ như mọi thứ chưa từng diễn ra và làm theo lời anh nói, thậm chí dù đó đồng nghĩa với việc đánh mất một nửa trái tim. Móng tay Pepper bấu sâu vào lòng bàn tay hắn, cho thấy cô cũng có suy nghĩ giống vậy.

“Tôi yêu hai người, tôi đã yêu, và tôi nghĩ rằng mình sẽ mãi yêu hai người như thế.”

Pepper đứng bật dậy lao về phía Stephen, đôi tay cô mở rộng ôm siết lấy anh vào lòng. Stephen lặng lẽ tựa đầu lên vai cô, tay anh cũng ôm cô thật chặt, và Tony ước gì mình đừng biết bọn họ đã đến gần bờ bực tới chừng nào.

Hắn từ tốn đứng dậy, bước lại gần hai người, mong rằng cảm giác chua xót nơi khóe mắt sẽ vơi bớt đi. Stephen ngẩng đầu lên, hắn liền thấy những cảm xúc quay cuồng như giông tố vẫn còn đó, nỗi sợ hiển hiện rõ rành rành, và Tony chưa từng căm ghét danh tiếng của mình hơn bao giờ hết.

Hắn ấp lấy khuôn mặt anh, ngắm nhìn anh dụi vào tay hắn, đôi mắt anh dừng trên hắn như muốn kiếm tìm một điểm tựa, và đó là thật vì bấy lâu nay Stephen vẫn luôn là bến bờ neo đậu của cả ba người.

“Chúng ta sẽ tìm ra cách. Dù tôi có phải mua trọn cả giới truyền thông trên toàn nước Mỹ này.”

Câu đó khiến anh bật cười và Pepper lùi lại, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc cực kỳ, “tin em đi, tụi em làm được đó.”

Stephen khẽ lắc đầu. “Sẽ nhiều lắm đó, tất cả bọn họ. Anh không muốn là tâm điểm và anh cũng không muốn mình bị coi là –”

Anh không cần phải giải thích nhưng hai người vẫn để anh nói hết ra. Họ lắng nghe anh thổ lộ về những nỗi lo sợ, họ trấn an anh, hứa với anh những gì có thể, giúp đỡ anh bằng mọi cách họ làm được.

Cả ba cuối cùng nằm lên cái giường rộng lớn của Stephen, với chàng pháp sư cuộn mình nằm giữa họ, thân thể quấn quít vào nhau đến độ họ chẳng biết đâu là bắt đầu đâu là kết thúc.

Tony và Pepper thì thào to nhỏ bàn nhau những kế hoạch còn anh thì ngủ mất, ánh mắt kiên định giữa hai người là không nhầm đi đâu được. Những ngón tay họ vô tình vờn quanh chiếc nhẫn cưới trong lúc trò chuyện, và tâm trí cả hai lại bay về tòa tháp, nơi mà trong một ngăn tủ của Pepper, có một chiếc nhẫn vô danh đang đợi chờ được tụ hội cùng với chị em của nó.


End file.
